Una Pequeña Escritora
by Deipris
Summary: Lily Luna aspira a ser escritora y quiere regalarle un cuento escrito por ella a su hermano favorito Albus, pero por las burlas constantes de James no tiene la confianza en sí misma. Sin embargo logrará tener la inspiración para crear un cuento para otro ser especial... Mi primer fanfic :P


_"Habia una vez una gran bosque magico, un pequeño duende llamado floopy, vivía en un hueco de un gran árbol, el ya estaba viejo y tenía muchas historias por contar, como la historia en la que había conocido a un humano, era un niño muy travieso que siempre le hacia bromas pesadas a la gente, el hiso que ese niño cambiara, y fuera un niño ordenado y responsable de sus actos o como otra historia en la que fue a parar a la ciudad..."_

Lo leyó una vez mas, suspiró y lo hizo bolas.

No tenía buena ortografía, eso era notable, pero lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era ser escritora.

Se dejó caer en la cama tratando de que la creatividad le llegara a la mente, como algunos autores muggles, quería que sus cuentos fueran tan interesantes, pero no podía ya que sus escritos no tenían ese toque que hace que los lectores se concentren en cada palabra que leen.

-Es hora de cenar. - Anunció su padre llegando a la habitación, se recargó en el marco de la puerta en lo que su pequeña hija se levantaba de la cama.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer así podrás tener energía y crecerás grande y...

-¡Papá! ¡Por Merlín! ya lo sé, pero no tengo hambre...

-¿Y por que no quieres comer?

-¡Por que James me va a molestar! - rezongó como la pequeña que era, hizo una expresión graciosa que según su padre, era adorable.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? - quiso saber su padre, se acomodó los anteojos que resbalaban de su nariz.

-Pues por que sabe que hacer cuentos no es lo mio, aunque trato y trato pero no puedo escribir algo lo suficientemente bueno.

-¿Y por qué? - volvió a preguntar Harry quien sonrió ante la mirada fastidiada de su pequeña pelirroja.

-Le quiero regalar a Albus un cuento hecho por mi, pero siempre que tengo la idea en mi cabeza no se como narrarlo. Mira mi bote de basura. - Lo señaló. Harry levanto la vista y vio que el cesto de basura estaba lleno de bolas de papel, volteo hacia el cuaderno de su hija y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de terminarle. Harry soltó una pequeña risa y luego comentó.

-Tu madre hizo caldo. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Oh que bien! Hace un año que mamá no preparaba caldo. - Brincó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Harry iba detrás de ella.

-¡Al fin! ya me acabe mi sopa y ustedes no llegan. - dijo James como si fuera un milagro el que hubieran llegado.

-¿Quieres callarte James? - le dijo Albus.

-Gracias Al. - agradeció Lily a su hermano con una gran sonrisa, enseguida tomó asiento y cogió la cuchara.

-Bueno ya empiecen a comer. - ordenó Ginny empezando ella primero.

El silencio reinó la cocina solo por unos minutos en lo que comían, después de eso, James dejó la mesa excusándose de tener que ir al baño a lo que sus hermanos se quejaron por que estaban comiendo. Al cabo de un rato James Sirius regresó al comedor con una sonrisita divertida.

-¿Y que hiciste esta vez Lily? - le preguntó James tomando su lugar.

-¿De que hablas?

-De tu cuento ¿Acaso lo hiciste de un duendecillo?. - James esbozó una gran sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, eso solo significaba una cosa, pelea.

-¡Estuviste espiando mis cuentos! - Gritó Lily furiosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡No! ¡claro que no! Sólo fui a tu cuarto y vi los papeles del cesto. - A James siempre le gustaba provocar a su hermana.

-¡James! ¡Ya no aguanto que te burles de mi! ¡Ahora conocerás a la verdadera Lily Luna Potter! - exclamó la pequeña con verdadera furia.

Antes de que Lily se abalanzara sobre el chico, Harry hizo un rápido movimiento y sujeto a la pequeña pelirroja de la cintura, ella solo pataleaba y golpeaba al aire sin alcanzar ni siquiera la cara de su hermano mayor, Albus se levantó de su silla tratando de evitar que alguno de los golpes de Lily cayeran sobre él. Ginny, al igual que su esposo, agarró a James ya que éste también tenía pensado darle manotazos a su hermana.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Todo mundo! ¡ Cálmense! - gritó Ginny mientras soltaba a James, pero al ver que nadie le prestaba atención volvió a gritar. -¡Ya fue suficiente! James, Lily, estarán castigados un mes. - finalizó. Todos se quedaron callados, jamás habían visto a Ginny Weasley gritar de esa manera, ni siquiera Harry la había visto actuar así, pero con tres hijos y dos de ellos revoltosos, Ginny perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

-¡Ahora váyanse todos a sus habitaciones! - Ginny se oía mas calmada pero tenía que poner la autoridad en esa casa.

Lily se fue enojada a su habitación. ¡Estaba tan furiosa! Tenía que hacer algo para descargar toda esa furia. De repente se le vino a la mente a su abuela Lily Evans, su padre les había contado sobre sus abuelos paternos, y los merodeadores_"¿Y si hago un cuento de mi abuelita?"_ pensó Lily, podría descargar toda su furia en las hojas mientras su imaginación volaba.

En un instante agarró las pocas hojas del cuaderno que le quedaban y empezó a hacer un pequeño cuento titulado "La Brujita Lily". Así Lily empezó a escribir un cuento que trataba sobre una bruja llamada Lily Evans y narraba todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts, la gran escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Y quizás podría regalárselo a su padre, era su persona favorita en todo el mundo después de todo.

Y desde entonces, empezó a llamarse a si misma "Una Pequeña Escritora"

_Fin_


End file.
